


That's my Twink!

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin earns money for a New York trip with his art class.





	That's my Twink!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Theodore Schmidt hit the front door to the Liberty Diner exactly at six o’clock right in the middle of the supper rush hour. He stopped right inside the door looking around to see where his friends are sitting. He spotted Brian, Michael, and Emmett sitting in a booth towards the back and made a direct line towards them excited to show them his latest find and at the same time being able to piss Brian off. For Ted this was turning out to be the best day ever! 

Ted sat down next to Brian and gave him his best smirk. Brian noticing Ted sitting next to him gave him an equal smirk back and he couldn’t miss getting a dig in.

“So Ted why the smile? Did you just find out that they make penis pumps in extra small?” Brian said slamming on Ted.

“No something even better.” Ted replied sarcastically choosing to ignore Brian’s comment.   
“I stopped at the adult book store down the street to buy the new TWINK magazine and   
guess who is on the front cover?”

Ted held up the magazine in front of Brian’s face. Brian shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Ted.

“So the kid looks like Justin.” Brian replied. He took one more look at the front cover of the magazine and the young boy standing in white painter pants that hung dangerously low on his hips, a thumb hooked at the top of the pants showing a hint of pubic hair. A painter’s hat hanging low on his head with the boys face pointing towards the floor making it hard to see his face. With out a shirt on, his skin was so pale in comparison to the white clothes and white background and the only color was splashes of rainbow colors on his pants, hat and on the backdrop behind him. The paint was so subtle that it didn’t take away from the beauty of the young boy. 

“He’s hot.” Brian said raising his eyes to Ted.

“The magazine is doing hot college twinks this month. And the hottest is put on the front cover and then a full feature picture in the center fold.” Ted said as he turns the pages in the magazine before he turns the magazine back to Brian pulling down the center fold and turning it side ways to give Brian the best view of the hot blonde center fold.

“THAT’S MY TWINK!” Brian yelled as he grabbed the magazine from Ted’s hands.

Michael and Emmett jump up to lean across the table pulling down the magazine till it lay out on the table. Sure enough, there was Justin on his right side with one leg straight out and the other bent at the knee. His semi hard cock lying across his hip pointing to the sheet on the floor. One hand holding his blonde head up and his silky hair messed up to give it a freshly fucked look. The other hand was lying across his tight stomach. All over his body were splashes and spots of paint in the rainbow colors of blue, red, yellow, orange, and green making Justin’s body look erotic. Justin’s sunshine smile gracing his angelic face.

Brian looking around the diner till he found Justin walking out of the kitchen with two pink plate specials for the two leather bears at table one.

“Justin tell me again how you were able to afford the two week trip to New York with your creative modern art class?” Yelled Brian across the diner holding up the magazine to show Justin the front cover of TWINK.

“Oh you have seen it already. I was hoping to surprise you with it tonight but since you have already seen it, tell me what you think? Oh wait……..” Justin went back to the kitchen and came out holding his school bag and pulled out his magazine.

“Tell me which one you think is the best, that one or this one in PLAYGIRL where I’m laying naked on blue satin sheets?” Justin asked Brian wanting his honest opinion. 

Brian pushed Ted out of the booth to let him out still clinching the magazine in his hand. He walked over to Justin grabbing his hand and pulling him to the entrance of the diner clutching both magazines to his chest away from prying eyes as he yelled over his shoulder.

“Deb! Justin is leaving early because he is sick and he needs to be in bed, resting!”

“Hey that’s my magazine asshole!” Ted yelled out as Brian rushed out the door.

 

************

Brian was trying to get to the loft that he shared with his blonde lover as fast, but as safely as he could drive, but thinking about Justin lying seductively naked in those magazines was making it hard to concentrate on his driving. He pulled the jeep into a parking garage that was almost deserted at the late hour and finding an empty parking spot he slammed the jeep into park.

“Get in the back sunshine!” Brian growled through clinched teeth as he pulled out a condom and a small tube of lube from his front pocket.

“Bri…….we are a block from home.”

“Back………NOW! Get your fucking clothes off and ass in the air.”

“So……..did you like the pics?” Justin asked Brian giving him the smile that earned him his nickname while he kicked off his shoes.


End file.
